This Time, I'll Protect You
by Albertrojas
Summary: He made a mistake, and now he's forced to live with it for the rest of his life. But what would happen if he were given a chance to patch things up? OCs here and Rated T to be safe. Update: This story will be labeled as a crossover with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance by the time I release the next chapter.
1. Prologue

**This Time, I'll Protect You**

**A: Hello~! Albertrojas here! I was previously known as albertrojas0 who likes to put reviews on other stories, but isn't it quite awkward to have a number on your pen name?**

**Elsword: WE. DON'T. CARE.**

**A: T_T**

**Ara: I care.**

**A: Thanks Ara. I really wish you were available on my server already.**

**Ara: Thanks.**

**Elsword: Would you please get on with the story already?**

**A: Okay Okay. It's my first story so I'm still quite nervous.**

**Elsword: Well what's it about?**

**A: Well that's a secret.**

**Aisha: Oh? Tell us what it is.**

**A: Well, I won't spoil it so read on the prologue. By the way, Chung can you read the disclaimer?**

**Chung: Albert doesn't own Elsword, it belongs to KOG.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"_I'm sorry... It's all my fault..."_

_ "No it's fine. Don't worry about it. "_

_ "But you're-"_

_ "Its fine. It's not your fault."_

_ "...I'm sorry...If only I...If only I did...then you wouldn't end up like this..."  
_

_"Daisuke-ku-"  
_

_"Please, forget about me."_

* * *

I woke up.

"That dream again..." I said as I woke up.

"..."

I scanned the area I woke up into. As usual it's the classroom. I sighed while saying "Boring..." I checked the time on my watch and saw that it was already past 4pm.

"I better get going. Don't want to miss that show." I said as I hurriedly took my bag and dashed out of the...window. 'Huh?' I didn't realize that I was on the 3rd floor. I threw my bag in the air and grabbed a branch of a nearby tree. Then I dropped to the ground and caught my bag before it reached the ground. I stood up and realized that there was something on my pocket. I took it out read it.

'_Hope you liked it.' -Rai_

"Well, that's great Rai! You moved my body while I was asleep!" I said sarcastically. "That guy..." He moved my body from the 1st to the 3rd floor while I was sleeping. "Oh well, no harm done." I said as I started running to my dorm as I saw that it was about to rain. I really want to watch anime and play games, especially Elsword right now. _"But still, you wish that-"_I ignored the voice in my head as I reached the dorm and entered my room. I opened the computer and while it boots up, I changed my clothes to more comfortable ones.

"Okay, let's start this game up." I said as I sat in front of the computer and started logging in...everything in the room went dark.

"A power failure?" I asked as I looked outside the window. It was raining with occasional thunder and lightning. Looking further, I saw houses with lights. "Huh? What happened? And at such timing..." I decided to go to the dorm head's room to ask what happened. As I walked to the door I noticed the room's light turning on...or so I thought. I turned around to see what happened and saw something unbelievable.

"What the..." It's a portal. Similar to the ones I've seen in anime. I unconsciously moved my hand to reach out to it and when I realized it, I was sucked inside the portal.

"AAAHHH! HELP!" I yelled. But it was no use. As I slowly lose my consciousness I heard a voice say, "I've fulfilled your wish. Now it's your turn to amuse me."

* * *

**A: And that's the prologue! Hope you enjoy!**

**Elsword: What?! We didn't even appear once!**

**A: Seriously...After all the trouble I did so you guys are the first to appear next chapter.**

**Eve: And what does that mean?**

**A: I meant it was originally to be not you guys who Daisuke will first meet, but A Certain Pikachu girl that wears shorts and likes Gekota. And I don't mean Chung.**

**Chung: Phew. That's great.**

**Raven: So does this mean...**

**A: Yes, it was originally like that. But that would be too complicated. So I decided that I'll start from scratch and create a new story instead. And for those of you who didn't get what we guys were talking about. I'll give you a hint. It has 9 letters, starts with the letter C, 6th letter O and ends with R. I'll upload it if I'm not lazy to type it on the computer. I mean I wrote it on a notebook, or I could turn this story into that anytime. Well, like and leave reviews!**


	2. A Whole New World(part 1)

**A: I'm back for more guys!**

**Elesis: Well that was fast.**

**A: Of course I am! 'Cause I'm a Deadly Chaser! /shot**

**Chung: HEY!**

**A: Sorry, I mean I just unlocked Deadly Chaser and was really surprised by how fast DC is, forcing me to go to sparring to practice my combos.**

**Eve: You skipped sch-**

**A: I wasn't feeling well! /slapped Anyway! Let's move on to chapter 1. Add, mind reading the disclaimer?**

**Add: Huh? Why me?**

**A: 'Cause I want you to.**

**Add: No.**

**A: *whispers to Add* I'll give you this picture of Eve if you do it.**

**Add: Patheti- *sees picture* Deal!**

**Ara: What exactly did you do?**

**A: Oh nothing~**

**Ara: You know you're smiling like a pervert right now.**

**A: Oh am I? *looks away* Add! Get on with it!**

**Add: Albert doesn't own Elsword, KOG does. Although he did own this photo he gave to me. /shot**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?" I woke up on a bed.

"Oh! He's awake now!" A purple haired girl said.  
"Really? That's great news!" A green-haired girl answered.  
"I see." A black-haired guy answered.

"Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?" A dark haired girl asked.  
"Yeah, although my vision's quite blurred." I answered.  
"Is that so? Then you better rest until you get better." She suggested.  
"I would do that. Thanks." And after that I fell asleep.

"You think he'll be okay?" I asked.  
"Yes. Judging by how he spoke earlier, aside from his vision, the rest of his body is fine, and after a thorough analysis, the estimated time when he can see again will be this afternoon." Eve answered.  
"...I see..." I answered.  
"Oh, why are you so worried Ara? Do you like him or something?"  
"It's not like that!" I rebutted. "It's just that...he saved my life, so I owe him." I explained.  
"I see..." Rena answered while trying to suppress her giggling.  
"Seriously, you guys...And besides, he was constantly yelling out a girl's name while he was asleep. She must be someone important to him." I said, blushing a bit.  
"Oh? What makes you say that?" Aisha said.  
"Woman's intuition." I said jokingly.  
"More like jealousy." She replied.  
"I told you I don't like him!" I yelled.  
"So you don't like him?" Aisha asked.  
"Of course I do but...not the way you guys think!" I replied.  
"Let her go Aisha. She's just plain worried about that guy." Rena said.  
"Okay okay. But seriously though, where'd he even come from? I mean he came from nowhere and gave us a hand, but then he suddenly..." Aisha started recalling...

* * *

_Yesterday... (Aisha's POV)  
_

_We were passing through the commercial area, defeating demons one after another.  
_

"_Man these guys are endless!" Elsword complained, which is kinda rare nowadays ever since he became a Lord Knight.  
"I know right? Still, we have to pass this place to be able to reach the other side of the city." Chung answered while shooting down demons using his Silver Shooters.  
"Patience Elsword, we'll be able to reach our destination soon enough. Just don't let your guard down." Raven said.  
"You're right." He nodded in agreement. He suddenly looked at me and I nearly skipped a beat but luckily I didn't lose my composure. "Hey, are you done charging Aisha?" I nodded then began casting "Meteor Shower!" I said as I cast the skill. Dozens of meteors fell on top of the demons surrounding us, wiping them out.  
"Whew! Thanks Aisha! There wasn't an end to them!" Rena exclaimed, yelling as she comes closer to us.  
"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" Ara said as she came closer to us.  
"I detected a powerful energy source near this area. It seems to be coming from a powerful demon." Eve said in her usual monotonic tone. We were alarmed when she said that. "But..."_

"_What's wrong Eve?" I asked.  
"There seems to be smaller energy source coming in the same direction, and it's...near that demon. And it seems to come from a human." She said.  
"What?! A human is near that demon?! We need to help that person!" Ara exclaimed.  
"Wait, where'd Elesis and Add go?" Elsword asked.  
"They seem to have gone on the same direction as the energy source." Eve replied.  
"What?! Let's go!" Elsword said while running towards the the direction of the energy source.  
The rest stared chasing him while I stood there for a while saying "That guy, even though he became more mature, he still is quite impulsive when it comes to his sister that I'm quite je- WAIT WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!" I said before following suit, my face as red as that guy's hair. Luckily not one of them noticed what I said.  
_

_When we arrived there we saw a horrible scene. Elesis and Add were beaten up badly, though it seems that they are still awake._

_"Elesis!" Elsword said as he saw her sister in that state._  
_"Ugh...you're too loud." She replied jokingly while he was approaching her._  
_"What happened to you?" He said as he regained his composure._  
_"Well...Add and I noticed a guy running on this direction and we decided to give chase since he must have lost his way during the evacuation..." She said._  
_"And then what happened?" He asked._  
_"...Zzzzz..." Elesis fell asleep._  
_"She must have fallen unconscious due to her wounds. But don't worry, she'll be fine." Add spoke, having been able to stand. In the meantime Ara started mending Elesis's wounds._  
_"Add! What happened here exactly?" I asked._  
_"Well, as you've already heard from Ms. Redhead, we chased after that guy over there, but were beaten up by that demon named Spriggan while protecting him." He said._  
_"So what happened to the guy?" Raven asked._  
_"Well, see for yourselves. You'll find it interesting." He said, pointing north before finally collapsing._  
_"Eve, stay here with Ara and take care of them. The rest of you, let's go help that guy." Elsword said._

_After that we started running to the direction where Add pointed. When we arrived there we immediately understood what Add meant...  
"Is it just me or is that guy beating up that demon?" Rena said.  
"Seriously? The demon he's facing right now is smaller than him so it's quite normal." Elsword said.  
"Look closely. That demon may be small, but his aura is intimidating." Raven said, assessing the situation.  
"That guy...his movements...are too fast for a normal citizen of Velder..." Chung said.  
"Well that's not important right now! We've got to help that guy!" I said.  
"Yeah let's-"As Rena said that the mysterious guy charged at Spriggan, grabbing him and smashing him to the ground and repeatedly hit him with fast but powerful punches. Spriggan was eventually defeated. We were in awe as we saw that happening. We were silent for a while.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Rena broke the silence, moving closer to the guy. As Rena was about to touch the guy's back...  
_

"_Watch out Rena!" Raven shouted. As if on reflex, Rena avoided what would have been a fatal hit from the guy.  
"What the hell?! Why is he attacking us?!"Rena shouted.  
"He looks out of control! Get ready guys!" Elsword said, readying himself. We readied ourselves as we charged at the mysterious man._

* * *

**A: And done!**

**Elsword: What?! After making us wait this long you end it with a cliff hanger?!  
**

**A: Come on, I need to sleep already. It's past midnight already ya' know?  
**

**Elsword: As if. You even stay up even late- mmph!  
**

**A: So I decided to split this into two parts. So how was the "main character is rampaging" part? It was great right? Right? RIGHT?!  
**

**Aisha: You talk like you're desperate.  
**

**A: Anyway, like and review! See you next chapter! I'll do it as soon as possible!**


	3. A Whole New World(part 2)

**A: Hello guys! Albertrojas here!**

**Ara: Welcome back.**

**Chung: Wow! That was fast!**

**A: I told you I'm a Deadly Chaser! /shot**

**A: Hah! I used Iron Body! I haven't told you yet but I'm also a Lord Knight! (Iron Body runs out) /shot**

**Elsword: Meh, just get on with the story already.**

**A: Okay okay! I'll get on it! Ara, will you do the honors?**

**Ara: Albert does not own Elsword.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

"Huh? Where am I?" I said.

"_You're inside your mind."_ A voice said.

"Huh? Is that even possible?" I asked.

"_Well, ask Rai over here."_He said.

"What happened Rai?" I asked.

"**Tsk. Do I have to answer that?"** Rai replied.

"Man you're too stubborn." I said

"_I could force him to, if you want to." _The voice said.

"You shouldn't do that Ren!" I exclaimed.

"_So what do you plan to do?" _ Ren asked.

"Let's see...Tell me what happened, and I'll do whatever you ask me. Deal?" I suggested.

"**Now that's what we're talking' about! Deal!" **Rai replied.

"So...what exactly happened?" I started asking.

"**I know you can remember the part where you got sucked into that portal right? Well what happened after was that you landed on a burning city. After that me and Ren here had a rock-paper-scissors to decide who'll take over the body. And so I won, and I started walking around, scanning the place, and encountered someone you won't believe." **He said.

"Who?" I ask.

"**Elesis and Add." He said.**

"What?! How can that be possible-"I cut my own words as I realize that I went through a portal. "So you mean that for some reason, I ended up going to another world?" I asked.

"**Well duh. Isn't that what you see in those fantasy animes? Guy being sucked into a portal and ended up in a magical world?" He said.**

"Hmmm...Then before I lost consciousness, I heard a voice saying something like 'I've fulfilled your wish. Now it's your turn to amuse me.' Yeah, that was what that voice say. Do you know who that is?" I asked.

"**How should I know? I don't know everything you know. I'm your split-personality remember?" **He said.

"Ren? Do you have any idea?" I asked Ren.

"_I'm sorry, but I know less information of the situation than Rai, since he experienced it first-hand."_

"I see. So then what happened next?" I asked.

"**Well I asked where I was and they said that we were in Commercial Area 1." **I opened my mouth wide as I realized what happened next.

"**Just as you're thinking, Spriggan appeared. Of course Elesis and Add knew that even though Spriggan is small, he's a powerful demon. So they protected me and attacked. But they were defeated as they were caught off-guard. And so I was the only one left standing. Even though Elesis said to run, I didn't. Because I was overwhelmed by the thrill of facing a boss of the game in real life that I attacked him. I wanted SO BADLY TO DESTROY HIM AND ANYTHING I SEE!" **He said evilly.

"Uh...okay..." I said then sighed. I knew he went berserk.

"So did you defeat him?" I asked cautiously. I don't want to get to the wrong side of this guy when he's like that. Even though he's my dark split-personality, he normally just does pranks, like that time when he moved my body to the 3rd floor, knowing I'd use the window to exit, when he becomes very excited or agitated, he goes on berserk. Every time that happens my vision blurs for a while and my body feels heavy after I take over.

"**Not just defeat him, I DESTROYED HIM!" **He said. Wow...have I really been keeping that much anger inside of me? What surprised me is what he said next **"But...after that I started attacking anyone I see. During my fight with Spriggan the rest of the Elgang arrived, and after I destroyed Spriggan, Rena came to me and was about to touch me when I suddenly attacked her. Luckily Raven warned her just in time for her to avoid me. I don't know why but a voice told me to keep destroying anything I saw. And the Elgang tried to restrain me, but their attacks had little effect that time. I was only restrained after I saw that Ara was about to be attacked by a demon from behind while mending the wounds of Elesis during the commotion. Eve who was with her reacted too late and wasn't able to reach her in time, but I saw it a little bit earlier and since I was quite close, I dashed to her immediately and kicked the demon away. I was about to attack Ara since I wasn't in my right mind but I was hit hard on the back of my head by Aisha..." He said.**

"Ahhhh...So you saved Ara huh? Hehe..." I said.

"**Well duh. I wouldn't be her no. 1 fan for nothing!" **Rai said.

"And what happened next is that time when I woke up in bed right?" I said.

"_That's right. So what will you do now, Onii-chan?" Ren asked._

"Well, I better wake up." I said. Then I asked...

"How do I wake up?" I asked.

"**Well...LIKE THIS!" **Rai kicked me in my face. After that I suddenly found myself on the bed.

"That guy...seriously..." I mumbled.

* * *

**A: And done!**

**Elsword: What?! What happened to the battle scene?!**

**A: Well I summarized it.**

**Elgang: WHAT?!**

**A: I actually found it nice. I mean, I explained why Daisuke was rampaging last chapter, and introduced his two other personalities. And when you take Aisha's flashback and why Ara said she owed him last chapter, it explained everything that happened. And besides, this was in Daisuke's POV, and Rai was not in his right mind, so he can't explain everything that happened in detail. And besides, I want to get to the main story right away, which will start with the Elgang getting to know him. And that 'wish' of Daisuke.**

**Aisha: Well, if you put it like that then this chapter isn't bad at all.**

**Elsword: Meh, talk about being laz-mmph!**

**A: Like and leave reviews! Until next chapter, see you!**


	4. A Glimpse of the Past(part 1)

**A: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Raven: You sure took your time. /shot**

**A: So anyway, let's start the chapter!**

**Raven: Albert doesn't own Elsword.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

"That guy...seriously..." I mumbled. I rose from the bed I was sleeping on and scanned the room I was in. The design of the room is somewhat a mix of western and oriental design, which is quite interesting. I stood up from from the bed and walked around...Or rather, tried to. The moment I stood up a surge of pain came rushing at me, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Gaaah!" I yelled in pain while trying to use both arms to support my body. 'I feel even heavier than usual! And why do I feel this ridiculous amount of pain?!' I thought. The door instantly slammed open as sounds of footsteps were heard.

"Be careful guys, that guy may attack us again!" a man's voice said.

"But he looks in pain. We need to help him." A girl's voice answered. Sounds of footsteps were heard walking towards me.  
"Ara be careful!" a girl's voice said.

"Hey, are you alright?"Ara asked as she kneeled beside me.

"Ye...Yeah...It's just...my body hurts...so much...ugh..." I said weakly.

"Here, let me help you up." She said as she grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulders and slowly stood up.

"Gah!" I involuntarily shrieked. I swear I could hear Rai laughing very hard. I was brought back to the bed.

"Here. Lie down here and don't move too much. Your body is still recovering, after you took that much beating, I guess it's only normal." She said.

"Yeah...Thanks...Ara, was it?" I said, pretending to not know her.

"You're burning up. You seem to have a fever." She said. Ara turned around and did a signalled the other people near the door that everything is fine.

I turned my head in the same direction to see that the other members of the Elgang were also present, namely, Raven, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Chung and Eve. While I would like to scream like crazy because these guys are actually in front of me, and can't, I can hardly even speak.

"Is he alright?" Raven asked.  
"He seems to be fine. But he has a fever-"I unconsciously grabbed her hand just as she was about to walk away.

She jerked a bit, surprised. She turned around and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No...nothing, sorry..." I said, still too weak to talk normally.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to ask. What's your name?" She said, realizing she hasn't asked my name yet.

"D-Daisuke..." I said.

"So you're Daisuke-kun huh? What a nice name." I shivered as I heard 'kun'. 'No...not now...I can't...break down...into tears...'

"You look pale. Are you still hurt somewhere?" She asked.

"No...I don't..."Physically that's true.

"I see...and um...your grip, is quite strong, actually..." She said. I immediately realized that I've been putting a bit too much strength while holding her hand, and I let go.  
"I'm sorry- ack!" I put a bit too much force there.  
"It's alright. Don't push yourself too hard and rest for a little bit longer." She said.  
"Yeah...thanks, Ara..." I said, before falling unconscious yet again.

* * *

**"Was was that all about?!" **I heard Rai say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending to not know.  
**  
"You know what I'm talking about! It's about Ara! Why'd you grab her hand?!" **He asked, completely angry.  
_  
"You already know why and you're still asking? You really are dumb." _Ren said.  
**  
"Shut up Ren!"** He answered.  
**  
"Fine, I'll let this slide, but you have got to control your emotions man!" **He said.  
_  
"Heh...that's actually some wise words coming from you!" Ren said while laughing.  
_**  
"Shut up! I'm not an idiot!" **Rai yelled.

"Yeah...sorry...but I can't promise that it won't happen again. After all..." I paused, then...  
_  
"She looks like Yuuki-neechan."_ Ren said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yuuki..." I immediately broke down into tears after I said that name.

"It's all my fault Yuuki...It's all my fault! If I hadn't been careless that time! If I hadn't let my emotions get the best of me you...!"

'_It's not your fault._'

"Even after all you did for me! And you were so close in fulfilling your dream! Even then, why?!" I yelled into the nothingness as both Ren and Rai just looked at me, sadness in their eyes.

"Why did you save me...?"

* * *

**A: And cut!**

**All of Elgang except Eve: WHAT?! IT WAS ALREADY AT THE GOOD PART!**

**A: What? Got any problems?**

**Eve: My analysis shows that 50% of the reason why Albert ended this chapter in a cliff hanger was because he thought it would ruin the mood if he added anything else.**

**Aisha: And the other 50% is?**

**Elsword: He was lazy as fu-mmph!**

**A: Rai isn't as dark as he seems doesn't he? Well anyway! ****See you next chapter!**


	5. A Glimpse of the Past(part 2)

**A: And I'm back for more!**

**Elsword: Heh...I hope this time you won't get la-mmph!**

**A: So well anyway, this time there won't be any cliffhangers...I hope...**

**Aisha: So what's the chapter about this time?**

**A: I won't spoil it so just read it to know. :3 Ah btw, to clarify who's speaking, if anyone gets confused.  
**  
Daisuke: Normal  
Ren:_ Italic  
_Rai:**Bold**

**Aisha: Albert doesn't own Elsword.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_8 years ago_(Daisuke's POV)

"Do I really have to go?" I asked.

_'Of course you need to go Onii-chan! Don't be lazy!' _Ren said.

**"Meh, just let him do what he wants, besides it'll be much more convenient for me too." **Rai said.

"Agreed. Just let me sleep some more...School is boring..." I said, about to close my eye when...

_'If you don't go to school, I'll forcibly take over your body and throw all your gam-'_

"Okay okay I'm going! Just don't throw my games!" I said, quickly springing out of the bed and running to the bathroom immediately. While running I heard them talk in my head saying,

**'I really wonder if you're his 'Good' personality if you threaten him like that.' **Rai said.

_'I could say the same thing about you. You're supposed to be his 'Evil' personality yet you're fond of helping others.' _Ren said.

**'I help them because I'll get something in return!' **Rai said.

_'Oh really? Because one time while you're in control of the body you helped someone without asking anything in return and even smil-mmph!'_

**'It was a mistake! I wasn't even going to help that person! I just happened to trip and push him out of the way of a falling vase!' **Rai rebutted.

_'Yeah right...' _Ren said sarcastically.

"Would you guys shut up?!" I shouted out loud. Of course no one would hear me since both of my parents work overseas. I live alone.

Ever wonder how an 8-year old kid lives alone? Actually there are maids and butlers in the house; I just don't want to see them when I'm in the house. I hate being with them, they just ask me a lot of stupid questions about the hellhole called school. It's so frustrating. The only people who don't ask those questions are my driver and my butler.

"Is everything alright young master?" My butler asked.

"Yes, everything is alright. It must be the shower that you heard." I replied.

"The food is ready in the dining room young master; just head there if you're done." He said.

_Later that day...at school..._

"Kagamine! You're late again!" The teacher said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said.

"Y-You!" He said angrily.

"Just let me out already. I only went here for the attendance." I said.

"Tsk! If only you weren't the son of the Kagamine family!" He said.

"Actually even if I weren't I could have broken your bones this very moment." I said nonchalantly.

"Why you!" He attempted to punch me. I grabbed his fist moments before it touched my face. I then lifted his body and threw him behind me.

"Argh!" He screamed in pain when he landed.

"**Don't mess with me." **Both Rai and I said at the same time. I then started walking out of the room with the dumbfounded looks of the other students inside the room.

"You're lucky that I'll leave you with that." I said, and then stopped at the door.

"And by the way, you're a pathetic teacher, raising your hand against your own student. You should just quit." I said then continued walking.

I walked through the hallway, after a few minutes I arrived at the end of the hallway where I was going, the library. I was about to open the slide door when suddenly,

"Um excuse me, but can I ask you where the headmaster's office is?" A girl's voice asked.

'What an idiot.' I said to myself.

_'Just answer the question.' _ Ren said. I sighed then turned around to see a black-haired girl, about the same height as me. I assume she's of the same age as me.

"It's on the other side of the hallway." I said sheepishly.

"Thank you. I'm Yumeno Yuuki. And um, isn't it still class hours?" She asked.

"No problem. The name's Kagamine Daisuke. And mind your own business." I said, then opened the door to the library and entered, then slamming the door shut.

"Daisuke, keep it down. You are in the library." The librarian said.

"Yes Miss Kagamine." I said to the librarian, and my elder sister.

She sighed then said, "You didn't break the bones of your teacher did you?"

"No I didn't, but I just threw him to the floor since he was about to punch me." I said as I took a random book from the shelf and went to a table.

She sighed even harder this time then said, "Fine, I'll let you off this time. But please refrain from angering the teachers. Many teachers in this school quit because of you, you know?"

"I know that, but they're the ones who pissed me off." I said while reading.

"Ironic, you skip classes but go to the library reading higher level books." She said, pointing to the book, Physics, which I'm reading.

"And you're still an elementary student of the 2nd grade. You really are something." She said, and then chuckled a bit.

At that time I didn't realize that there was someone peeking through the door.

* * *

(Yuuki's POV)

"That boy..." I said. After the boy, Kagamine Daisuke, had entered the library, I decided to check what he will do inside. I was surprised when I saw him get a Physics book from the shelf, then I saw him speak with the librarian. I tried to listen to the conversation and heard that he's in the same level as me, which surprised me, and that he always skips class and goes to the library.

"Yumeno Yuuki, what are you doing?" I voiced asked. A voice which I know, a voice which I didn't want to hear now.

"I-uh...it's nothing mom." I said.

"Don't call me mom at school, call me Headmaster Yumeno, understand?" My mom, the headmaster, said.

"Y-Yes Headmaster Yumeno." I said.

"Fine, I won't ask what you were doing and why you were late in going to my office, but you have to come with me now." She said.

"Yes Headmaster Yumeno." I said.

We started walking to the headmaster's office, but my mind was still thinking about that boy.

'His eyes...they look...' I remembered his black-colored eyes.

'They look lifeless and...'

'Sad.'

* * *

Present time (Ara's POV)

I woke up in my bed, sweating.

'What was that dream?' I thought.

_'It must be memories of that guy and this Yuuki that he keeps on mentioning in his sleep.' _Eun answered.

'You saw it too?' I asked.

_'Yes. And somehow...'_

'Yuuki resembles me...' I realized why Daisuke held my hand back then, he mistook me for Yuuki.

'That must be the reason why he protected me back there.'

_Earlier that day..._

After he fell asleep, I started walking towards the rest of the Elgang, and they started asking me questions.

"How is he?" Aisha asked.

"He's alright, but he feels pain all over his body and has a fever." I answered.

"What's his name?" Elsword asked.

"Daisuke, his name is Daisuke." I said.

"Why did he attack us?" Rena asked.

"I forgot to ask him." I answered.

After that, a couple more questions were asked. Then night time came, and after having dinner, I was at my room, lying in my bed.

"That guy..." I said.

'Are you worried about that guy?' Eun asked.

"Yeah." I said.

'So you noticed it too?' She asked.

"Yeah. There's darkness in that guy. But..."

'Yes, that guy also has light inside of him. But his heart is clouded with negative emotions, which may be the reason why he went on a rampage yesterday.'

"But still...at that time..." I remembered his face when he looked at me, specifically his eyes.

"He looked like he's trying to hold back from crying." I said.

Did something happen to him? And who is Yuuki? Did something happen to her?

After that, I fell asleep.

* * *

(? POV)

I woke up in a room.

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the Velder Capital, young lady." A voice answered.

"Ahhh...wait what?!" I was shocked.

'Velder, isn't that supposed to be a place in...'

"Ahhh...you seem surprised. The reason was that you appeared out of nowhere, unconscious, in front of the city gates, so we brought you here." The voice answered.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"I'm..." The figure stepped out, and my eyes became wide the moment I saw her.

"Vanessa."

'Okay, this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream...'

"And you are?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm..." I paused, and then answered.

"I'm Yumeno Yuuki."

* * *

**A: So how was it?**

** Aisha: It's good!**

** Elsword: I prefer the 'Yuuki meets Ran' scenario better though.**

** A: And how will Daisuke know that Yuuki is in Elrios too then? And I don't have any idea how to continue from that scenario if I do it this early, so I'll choose this scenario instead. Oh right, it may be a bit late but here are the classes.  
**

**Class:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Aisha: Elemental Master  
**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Add: Mastermind**

**Elsword: You just hate those kinds of developments.**

** A: It'll come to that anyway though.**

** A: So anyway, until next chapter, see you!**


	6. Surprise Visitor

**A: And I'm back for more!**

**All of Elgang: Woah! That's fast!**

**A: Yep! I'm so hyped for chapter 5!**

**Elsword: You can't play 'Elsword' can you?**

**A: *Goes to emo corner sobbing* It lags so much in both pvp and dungeons *sobs* because of my crappy 3.6mb internet connection *sobs***

**Ara: Um hey Elsword? He'll lose his interest in doing chapter 5 if you keep this up. Cheer up Albert, it's just one of the bad days, there will be other times.**

**A: *Walks from emo corner* Thanks Ara.**

**Aisha: Can you start chapter 5 now?**

**A: Yep! I don't own Elsword, except for my OCs. Chapter 5, Start!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

(Ara's POV)

'Hmmm...Does he have a split-personality?' I asked Eun.

_'From what we saw on that dream last night, yes, he has other personalities.'_Eun answered.

'I see...'

"Hey Ara, Ara! Are you even listening?!" Aisha pondered.

"S-sorry, I was thinking about something else." I answered.

"H-Hmmm~ Is it about Daisuke?" She asked.

"I-uh...y-yeah..." I said.

"What is it about him?" She asked.

"You see, last night I had a dream..." I began

* * *

_At the park_ (Aisha's POV)

"I see. So you saw his memories when he was a kid, found that he has other personalities, Ren and Rai, and saw this Yuuki that guy keeps on saying in his sleep, which coincidentally looks like you. I see, so that's why he saved you back then even when he was on a rampage He unconsciously thought you were Yuuki. Is that what you were thinking?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what pretty much what happened." Ara answered.

"So you don't have any feeling for him?" The moment I asked the question, Ara's face instantly became red, similar to the color of Elsword hair.

"W-what?! I don't! I don't know!" I smiled as I heard her answer.

"So you do have feelings for Dai-mmph!"

"Would you keep it down?! And besides, you're the one here who likes Elsword, but can't even admit your feelings to him!" Ara said.

"As if I even like that gu-"

"Did you guys call me?" I blushed the moment I heard that voice.

"Yes, Aisha called you." She gave me a thumbs-up. I swear I could see her trying not to laugh.

"I-uh...I..." I can't even put it into words.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Elsword asked.

"I-uh...Ah whatever!" I pressed my lips on Elsword after I mustered all my courage. Elsword, blushed hard, and was about to push me back, stopped, instead, he put his hand on my waist and pulled me even closer to him. It lasted for a few seconds before we separated our lips.

"I love you Elsword." I said.

"I feel the same for you, Aisha." Elsword answered.

"Awwww~ My little brother has finally become a man!" A voice caught our attention.

"S-Sis?! How long have you been-"We turned our heads to the side and saw the rest of the Elgang.

"The whole time, starting from Ara's dream." Raven answered.

"H-Huh?" Ara asked.

"Yes Ara dear we heard the whole conversation. Only Elsword didn't hear." Rena answered nonchalantly.

"Y-You were eavesdropping the whole time?!"

"Yes." They all answered in unison.

* * *

_Dining hall_ (3rd person POV)

"So during that time Daisuke wasn't the one in control of his body, rather, one of his other personalities." Raven said.

'No use hiding it since they already heard it so I'll tell them everything I saw in my dream.' Ara thought.

"It's very likely that that's what happened. But even then, I'm not sure which of the two, Ren or Rai, did it. Since according to what I saw in my dream, Ren, although generally is the 'Good' split-personality, has a bad habit of threatening Daisuke, while Rai is the opposite. And there's something that I haven't told you guys yet." She answered.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"It seems that Daisuke came from another world." Ara answered.

"He is?!" Aisha said, shocked.

"Yes, since I've seen things that are not found in this world."

"And what are those?" Add asked, curious.

"These things called 'car', which seems to be a transportation vehicle, and a 'shower', which is used to take a bath."

"Wait so you've seen that guy naked?" Aisha asked.

"He was a kid back then though." Ara said, sighing.

"I see. I thought you saw his-mmph!" Ara covered Aisha's mouth before she could continue.

"A-Anyway, but the most interesting part is that-"

*Knock* *Knock*

"I'll get it." I said. Then she stood up from the table and went to the door to see who is knocking.

"Yes? Who's there-"She cut my words the moment I saw who was at the door.

"Vanessa asked me to bring these to you guys-"The girl also stopped.

"Ara what's taking you so long-"Aisha who came after me also stopped when she saw who was in front of me.

"H-Hey there...are you perhaps..."

"Hey Aisha, did something happen?" Elsword asked.

"L-Look...at the door..." She answered. Elsword looked at the door and when he saw the person in front of Ara he was also frozen on where he was standing.

"Are you perhaps...Yumeno Yuuki?" Ara asked.

"Y-Yes...and you must be...Ara Haan?" She said.

"Y-Yes...I am Ara..." Ara answered.

Soon the rest of the Elgang followed suit and were also stuck on where they were standing once they saw who was on the door, until,

"EHHHHHH?!" All of us, including the girl, Yuuki, said at the same time.

* * *

**A: And done!**

**Eve: Cannot process data...there are two Aras...System malfunction...**

**Add: What the...I know I'm lunatic, but this is way beyond it!**

**A: Huh? You guys didn't know?**

**Rena: How should we know?!**

**A: I'm pretty sure I put the fact that they look similar to each other not only in this chapter, but also in the last two chapters.**

**Aisha: They aren't just similar! They look like twins!**

**A: Ehhh? You guys can't differentiate?**

**Elsword: Well duh!**

**Eve: System reboot...Yuuki has a different eye color than Ara.**

**Add: *recovers* Yes, while Ara has orange eyes, Yuuki has dark eyes, and has sharper looking eyes than Ara.**

**A: I'm disappointed that you guys only noticed it now.**

**Add and Eve: No comment...*goes to emo corner together***

**A: So well anyway, to describe what Yuuki looks like, she looks really similar to Ara, and has a similar *cough*plot*cough* with their only difference are the eye color and Yuuki having sharper looking eyes. And as for Daisuke...hmmmm...what does he look like again...Hmmm, you can compare him to Sadao Maou of the Hataraku Maou-sama series except with normal, dark colored eyes, same hairstyle, and of course, is a human. Their full names are, Yumeno Yuuki and Kagamine Daisuke.**

**Elsword: Wow...so even you're not sure of how they look-mmph!**

**A: So anyway, like and keep those reviews coming! And let's thank 'ias25' for his review last chapter, cause that's the main reason I got fired up to make another chapter right away after finishing chapter 4! See you on the next chapter!**


	7. Confrontation

**A: Hi guys! I'm back!**

**Raven: You have a lot of explaining to do.**

**A: Sure, I'm on it. Ah, by the way, in case I gave some confusion, 4 days have passed between the events of Chapters 4 and 5. Now then...Chapter 6 start!**

**Raven: Albert doesn't own Elsword.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

(Yuuki's POV)

_"_Could you bring these to that house over there?" Vanessa said. It had been four days since I woke up in that room, and as thanks for helping me, I've been doing chores for Vanessa. This is one of them.

"Sure thing Vanessa, but for whom are these anyway?" I asked. I helped Vanessa making the food in the basket since Vanessa seemed to have a hard time doing it herself.

"Ahhh...it's my way of showing gratitude for those El scouts. They've been helping us a lot lately." I flinched a bit the moment I heard 'El scout' come out of her mouth.

"Is there a problem?" Vanessa asked, noticing me a bit shocked.

"N-No, there isn't a problem. I'm just a bit tense." Well, it wasn't a lie. I mean who wouldn't? Back in my world I just stare at them on the screen while playing, but now...

"I-I better get going!" I took the basket Vanessa asked me to bring and walked away from her.

"Oh look! It's the girl who looks like Miss Ara!" "Hey there Yuuki!" "Hi Yuuki!" Greetings came at me one after the other.

'Do I really look like Ara? I mean sure, my friends back home did say that I look similar to her but...' I didn't realize that I was already at the house where the El scouts, or as we like to call them, the Elgang, were. I walked to the door, took a few deep breaths, and then knocked at the door. I looked to the ground while waiting until someone opened the door while saying "Yes? Who's there-"

'Huh? Why did she stop? Is it because...' I cut my train of thought and answered,

Vanessa asked me to bring these to you guys-"I cut my own words as I saw who was in front of me.

"Are you perhaps...Yumeno Yuuki?" She asked.

"Y-Yes...and you must be...Ara Haan?" I said.

"Y-Yes...I am Ara..." Ara answered.

"..."

"..."

"EHHHHHH?!" We said at the same time.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Dining room (Yuuki's POV)

'I know I look like her, but this is ridiculous! If it weren't for our eyes, then people would mistake us as the other person!' I thought as the Elgang looks at me like they've seen a ghost.

"I-uh...Miss Haan, how did you know what my name is?" I asked Ara.

"Y-You can call me Ara, and it was really strange too, Miss Yumeno." She answered.

"Call me Yuuki, and what do you mean strange?" I asked as I regained my composure. 'How did she know my name?' I thought.

"Um you see, I had this dream that shows your memories along with Daisuke-kun-"

"Daisuke-kun is here?!" I cut her unintentionally.

"Y-Yes...He's been in our care for the past few days. His room is actually right over there-"I ran to the room where Ara pointed before she could finish.

"Daisuke-kun!" I said as I entered the room.

"_Oh? Is that you, Yuuki-neechan?" _He answered as he opened his eyes.

"...Ren, where's Daisuke-kun?" I asked as I immediately realized that it was Ren I'm talking to.

"Sorry guys, but could you please leave us alone for a moment?" I said Ara and Aisha who came after me.

"I see. Okay guys, let's give them some time to talk in private." Ara answered.

"But Ara-"Ara immediately pushed Aisha out then closed the door.

"Daisuke-kun, I know you're there." I said.

"...Yuuki..." He answered.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ (Ara's POV)

"Why'd you do that Ara?!" Aisha asked me.

"Come on Aisha, you know that it's between the two of them." I answered.

"Yes but...aren't you curious too?" She asked.

"Of course I am but we shouldn't intrude." I answered.

"Fine you win. So well let's eat the food that girl brought here while waiting." She suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go." I said.

'Why...'

"Here Ara!" Aisha handed me one of the sandwiches inside.

"Thanks Aisha!" I answered.

'does my chest hurt...?'

* * *

(Yuuki's POV)

"Daisuke-kun! I missed you so much!"

"Why do you act like nothing happened?"

"You're my best friend remember?"

"Didn't I tell you to forget about me already?"

"I will never do that. "

"Even after what happened?!"

"Daisuke-kun I told it wasn't a big deal-"

"It was because of me that you weren't able to fulfill your dream! You were so close! If only I didn't get carried away...if only I hadn't forced you to come..."

"It's not your fault."

"You can't play the violin again because of me!"

"Daisuke-kun..."

"Even after you helped me, even after you brought life to my colorless world, I-"

"I don't regret sacrificing my dream to help you. I don't regret befriending you. I don't regret meeting you, Daisuke-kun..."

"Yuuki..."

"Daisuke-kun..."

"..."

_"Oh? What do we have here?"_ A voice said.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Daisuke-kun replied.

_"Ara ara~ Is that how you talk to someone who fulfilled your wish?" _The voice said.

"...Are you telling me that you're that voice?" Daisuke-kun, regaining his composure, asked.

_"Now that's more like it. Now you see, I still haven't completed the other half of your wish."_

"What wish are you talking about?" Daisuke-kun asked.

_"Ahhh...so you don't remember huh? Now then, allow me to remind you..."_

Suddenly, Daisuke-kun started to scream in pain.

"Arrrghhh!"

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

"Arrrghhh!" I screamed in pain as scenes from that accident came rushing at me.

_"Yuuki! Your hand is-!"_

_ "You need to help the others first!"_

_ "But if I leave you-"_

_"Just go!"_

_ 'I wish nothing will happen to her! She's about to make her dream come true! If anything happens to her I won't forgive myself!'_

"..."

"Daisuke-kun!" Yuuki ran to my side.

_"Now you remember?"_

"Y-Yeah..."

_"Now then...allow me to complete the other half of your wish-"_

"Wait... You said other half, what was the other half of my wish? And this is too convenient. Do you want me to do something?" I asked.

_"Yes, but don't worry, I just need you to entertain me..."_

Suddenly, a light surrounded my body and I feel as if...my hands returning to their former strength before the accident happened.

_"There we go...How is your hand Miss Yuuki?"_

"I-It feels as if nothing had happened...it's as if the accident never happened."

_"Well then, I hope to see a 'good show'."_

"Wait! What do you mean a 'good show'?!" Yuuki asked.

* * *

(3rd POV)

"..." There was no response.

"It's gone..." Daisuke said.

"Who is that voice?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't either. But are you alright Yuuki?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thank you Daisuke-kun." She answered.

"Y-Yeah...no problem...I hope..." He said.

'I may have said that you're my best friend, but my feelings for you have never changed.' Yuuki thought.

'Even if I did say to you to forget me, even if you only treat me as your best friend, deep in my heart...' Daisuke thought at the same time.

*Growl* *Growl*

"Oh great, I'm hungry, shall head outside, Yuuki?" He asked.

"Sure!"

'I love you. If that accident hadn't happened, I would have already confessed to you my true feelings.' They thought at the same time.

(? POV)

* * *

"This is really interesting. I do feel sad that that accident happened...if it even was an accident that is..." A shadowy figure said.

"Well then...entertain me and learn the truth..."

* * *

**A: And done!**

**Elesis: What took you so long?!**

**A: I-uh...wasn't able to decide right away what Daisuke and Yuuki's relationship is right away so...ahahahaha...**

**Raven: I see.**

** A: Well before I finish this, I'd like to mention SOMEONE who REMINDED ME about the CLEARANCE in HIS REVIEW! I'M LOOKING AT YOU Caminsky305! Come on bro! Don't remind me about school here! *ehem* Anyway, thanks for the review guys! Well then, see ya!**


	8. A Glimpse of the Past(part 3)

**A: I'm back guys!**

**Elsword: Just get on with it.**

**A: Okay okay! *ehem* I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_6 years ago _(Yuuki's POV)

"Yumeno-san! I'm sure you'll be the top 1 in the rankings!"

"You'll be the top 1 I'm sure!"

"Yeah they're right! I'm sure you'll be!"

'I wonder if that's true though...' I thought to myself as that guy flashed in my mind. 'Sure, that guy likes hardly ever attends classes but...' I thought as I went to the bulletin board where the rankings are.

"You don't have to check it anymore Yumeno-san, I'm sure you're-"I ignored what they were saying and proceeded to the board and checked the names.

Rank 2- Yumeno Yuuki

"I knew it." I mumbled to myself.

"Knew what?" A boy's voice asked.

"That obviously you're the rank 1, Daisuke-kun."

Rank 1- Kagamine Daisuke

"Heh? How'd you guess?" He asked.

"I saw you reading books of higher levels the first time I met you." I said.

"Hmmmm...Did I really?" He pretended to not know.

"Liar. You did. You're always in the library-"I cut myself as I realized what I was saying.

"Oh? So you stalk me? No wonder I always feel that I'm being watched." He said.

It has been 2 years since I transferred in this school. And ever since that day, I've been keeping an eye on this guy. At first he didn't know. But soon enough he started noticing that I've been following him. And curiously, this guy only seems to talk to me.

"Hey, why don't you attend classes more?" I asked while walking beside him, carrying my violin case with my violin inside.

"Meh, that'd be boring. And I already know what the teachers are going to teach." He answered.

"But still...don't you think it'll be a good idea to talk to other people aside from Kagamine-sensei and me?" I asked.

"Don't wanna."

"I give up." I sighed as we arrived in front of the library.

Daisuke-kun slid the door open and we went inside.

"Hello Daisuke, hello Yuuki-chan. You guys seem to be quite early." Kagamine-sensei said,

"I've got nothing to do. She just tagged along." Daisuke-kun said.

"Hello Kagamine-sensei." I said, ignoring what Daisuke-kun said.

"Well, take a seat." She suggested.

"Thank you." I said.

"So Yuuki-chan, I see you brought your violin with you today, mind if I hear you play it?" She asked.

"I don't mind." I said as I took my violin out.

"Just be sure you won't mess up like last time." Daisuke-kun said.

"That was your fault!" I said, slightly embarrassed as I remembered that time.

"S-So anyway, here I go..."

* * *

Present Time (Yuuki's POV)

"So what happened next?" Aisha asked. It has been 2 months since that incident. And I'm telling Aisha and Ara about my past with Daisuke-kun.

"Well I played the violin. And they were both amused, although Daisuke-kun at the time was hiding it." I said.

"So then, can we hear that piece that you played that time?" Ara asked, looking at the violin on my lap.

"I would love to, but I can't seem to play it yet." I said, referring to my injury that just healed 2 months ago. For some reason, while my hand injury was healed. It seems that I lost most of my violin-playing skills, but curiously, it seems that I can use the violin as a weapon.

"I see. Well I guess next time." Aisha said, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I promise when I re-learn the piece, I'll let you guys hear it." I said.

"Hey guys! There's a new mission for us! The others are already waiting for us!" Rena said, running towards us.

"I'll continue my story some other time. For now, let's head back." I said.

"Yeah!" Both of them said at the same time. We stood up from the bench we were sitting and went with Rena to head back to the others.

* * *

**A: And that's it for now folks! Sorry if it's such a short chapter.**

**Elsword: Why are you so laz-mmph!**

**A: So anyway, until next chapter! See ya!**


	9. A Glimpse of the Past(part 4)

**A: I'm back guys!**

**Aisha: What took you so long?**

**A: Well I had to catch up to the latest episodes of a lot of anime, and I still need to level my Lord Knight to 60, which I'm not yet even done.**

**Ara: Poor you.**

**Elsword: Meh, just get on with it already.**

**A: Alright! Let's get this started! Ah by the way, this chapter will be another flashback chapter, or at least partly. And so anyway I decided not to use italize and bold when Ren and Rai are talking in another person's POV aside from Daisuke's himself. So anyway, let's start chapter 8!**

**Elsword: Albert doesn't own Elsword.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_4 years ago _(Yuuki's POV)

"YUUKI ONEE-CHAN!" I heard a familiar voice. 'That way of addressing me, it must be...'

"Give me a hug Onee-chan!"

"Oh no you...DON'T!" I gave him a roundhouse kick as I turn around, sending him a few feet away.

'Oh great. I think I kick him too hard. Sorry Daisuke-kun, it's going to hurt once you regain control of your body.' I thought, knowing that the one I kicked was not Daisuke-kun exactly.

"Oh come on Yuuki-neechan, that hurt~" He said, with his teary-eyes as he stood back up.

"Well, it was your fault for surprising me." I said.

"You knew that I was going to leap at you the whole time!" He said, pouting. It was quite adorable to see Daisuke-kun's face make that.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'll make it up to you, Ren." I said.

It has been four years since I met Daisuke-kun, and it was only last year when I learned that he has a split-personality, namely, Ren and Rai. Currently, I'm talking to Ren.

"Really?! Will you buy me a lot of food?!" He said.

"No. I don't have money to buy you a lot of food." I said.

"Then you'll bring me to an amusement park?!" He said.

'Oh dear.' I thought. Ren is Daisuke-kun's Good personality. He likes a lot of childish things, which sometimes put me and Daisuke-kun in a lot of embarrassing situations.

"Um...Ren...Could you keep your voice down? You're attracting too much attention." I said, looking at the people looking at us. Currently it's Saturday and we're in the park.

"Okay Yuuki-neechan." He said.

"Good. Now where were we?" I asked.

"Um you told me that you'll make it up to me for kicking me so hard." He said.

"Hmm...well, I brought lunch." I said.

"Really?! Wow! From what I heard from Onii-chan and Rai, your cooking is delicious!" He said. I blushed a bit from the compliment

"Now that you mention it, what happened for you to be the one I'm with right now?" I asked.

"You see, I talked with Onii-chan saying that I wanted to have fun, so he let me use his body today." He answered.

"Ahhh...so that's what happened." I said. "Well anyway, let's go to that Violin shop I told Daisuke-kun about. So I guess you heard from Daisuke-kun right?" I asked.

"Yep! He said why you two are supposed to meet up today." He answered.

So what happened is that, during one of my practice sessions, a string of my violin snapped, so I asked Daisuke-kun if he knew any Violin shop nearby, and we agreed to go there today.

"So can you bring me there?" I asked.

"Sure thing Onee-chan! I even have a map Onii-chan drew!" He replied, taking from his pocket a folded paper.

"Here you go Onee-chan!" He handed me the paper. I opened it to see that there is a sketched map on it.

'Hmmm...for some reason, this map seems off. I just can't get my finger on it.' I thought.

"Yuuki-neechan, is there a problem?" Ren asked.

"N-Nothing, I just got lost in thought." I said.

"Oh. Okay. Well then, let's go Yuuki-neechan!" He said.

"Okay. Well let's see..."

_30 minutes later..._

"Haa...haa..." We both gasp for our breaths at the same time as we arrived in front of the Violin Shop. We had to avoid a lot of things along the way, like falling buckets of water, glue, mud, etc.

"I knew something was wrong in the map." I said.

"What do you mean Yuuki-neechan?" Ren asked.

"You see, when Daisuke-kun draws a map, the lines would be a bit thinner." I said.

"Hmmm? Now that you mention it, it does look a different than the map Onii-chan drew a few days ago." He said.

"I think I know who did this..." I said, while angrily tearing the map apart.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS RAI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Um, Yuuki-neechan, please calm down. Look on the bright side, we arrived at the shop!" Ren said, trying to calm me down.

"...I guess..." I said while sighing.

"Well then let's get in the shop!" Ren said.

"Right." I replied.

We went in the shop and, "Welcome, how can I help you?" We were greeted by the shop owner.

"You see, one of the strings of my violin snapped while I was playing it. So I'm here to have it fixed." I said, putting my violin case on the front desk, opening it to show my violin.

"Oh I see. This should be easy." The shop owner said.

"Really, thanks." I said.

"Please wait here for a while." He said.

_A few minutes later..._

"Here it is. Good as new. That'll be 500 yen." The shop owner said.

"I see. Here's the payment-"I cut myself as I realize that that my pouch is missing.

"Um...Ren, you think you can spare me 500 yen? I think I lost my pouch." I asked, turning to Ren.

"Let's see..." He said. "Sorry Yuuki-neechan, I think I forgot mine at home." He said.

"Uh-oh..." I turned to the shop owner, with a disappointing look at his face.

"You know, normally I won't return a violin unless you pay for it. But since you're still a kid, I'll return this to you provided that you play a beautiful violin piece and satisfy me. Feel free to use the amplifier over there." He said.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I was handed back my violin. I then went to the amplifier and connected the cord to my violin.

"Wait! This piece won't work without an accompaniment! Ren, play the accompaniment" I said.

"Huh?! What are you going to play anyway?! You know I don't know to play a lot of violin pieces."

"Don't worry, it's the first piece I thought Daisuke-kun."

"Ahhh...that piece. I can play its accompaniment in violin."

"Fine, I'll lend that violin over there. Be sure not to damage it boy."

"Yes sir!" Ren said.

"Now then, start playing." He said.

"Okay." We said at the same time.

"Good luck Yuuki-neechan." Ren said.

"Yeah, good luck to you too." I said. Then I breathed deeply, and then started playing.

* * *

**A/N: Search 'God Knows Violin' in Google. Be sure that the uploader is named Joseph Felix(It's the second one). Now it's your call if you want to see it normally(original video speed) or at 1.5x speed(how fast it was in the anime Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya). Well if you have the time, watch it at both speeds. Well anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

_Two hours later _(Ren's POV)

"I had fun today Yuuki-neechan!" I exclaimed.

'Yuuki-neechan really is great at playing the violin for her age! Even the shop owner said so!' I thought.

"Yeah! You were great back there! Thanks for helping me out back there!" Yuuki-neechan answered.

"Well then, see you some other time Yuuki-neechan." I said.

"You're going already?" She asked.

"Yeah, looks like Onii-chan wants to have a talk with you." I said.

"I see. But before that..." Yuuki-neechan went beside me and kissed my cheek.

"Wa...Wawawawa-"I panicked.

"That's my thanks to you and Daisuke-kun for giving me a fun time today." She said.

"Uhhh...See you later Yuuki-neechan!" I said before I became unconscious.

"_So? How was it? Did you have fun today Ren?"_

"Yes, you bet Onii-chan. I can now clearly see why you like Yuuki-neechan." I answered.

"_Now I wonder what you're talking about?" _Onii-chan answered.

"Hahaha! Well then, good luck Onii-chan!" I said.

* * *

Present Time (Yuuki's POV)

"Haaaah..." I said as I finished playing the song. We were in the middle of doing dungeon run, and I was to support them behind by playing my violin, which can give certain power-ups to my allies.

'This song sure brings back memories.' I thought.

"Thanks Yuuki!" Aisha said.

"No problem Aisha!" I answered.

"Heh...that music Yuuki-neechan, sure brings back memories."

"Oh Ren-"I cut myself as I realize that Daisuke-kun is beside him.

"Um...Daisuke-kun, what happened? Why is Ren separated from you?" I asked.

"Oh, this is one of my skills, 'Summoning.' I can summon Ren and Rai to the real world. Currently I can only summon one of them at a time, and only temporarily. But given the enough time, I can summon both of them for longer periods of time." Daisuke-kun answered.

"Hmmm...There's that, but why does Ren look like a kid?" I ask.

"Ahhh...it must be because I'm still not strong enough or maybe that's how I imagined him to be. I'm not quite sure yet myself." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Moooo...Onii-chan, you're so mean..." Ren pouted.

"What's up? Oh and is that you Ren?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah it's me." Ren answered.

"Well then, let's go back. It seems that we're done here." Elsword said.

"Yeah let's go!" We all answered in unison.

* * *

**A: And done!**

**Aisha: Nicely done!**

**A: I know right? This must be the best chapter I made so far if I say so myself, but well, that's just me. So then how about you guys? Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	10. A Crazy Day

**A: And now I'm back for Chapter 9!**

**Raven: Now then, how about you start the chapter already?**

**A: I'm on it.**

**Raven: Albert does not own Elsword. He only owns the story and his OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Present Time (Daisuke's POV)

'Oh crap! How did I end up in this situation?!' I thought as I was running around the town, trying to escape from the Elgang.

'**So what do you think Daisuke? Is it quite to your liking?' **Rai asked.

"Hell no! Why did you do this to me?!" I shouted while running.

'**Well, you were the one who said that **_**I'll do whatever you ask me**_**, remember?'**

"Urk..."

* * *

_Earlier today..._

"**Ah, by the way, remember the time you promised me that you'll do whatever I ask you to?" **Rai asked as I was training. Currently I was training my skills with Rai, similar to how Oberon and Ophelia help Eve when fighting.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" I asked.

"**Well you see, I wanted to use that now." **Rai said.

"So, what will you make me do?" I asked.

"**Well first of all, I want to take over your body for a while. And while I'm in control, you can't peek at what I'm doing." **He said.

"...Suspicious..." I sigh in defeat then said, "But a promise is a promise. Alright, but make sure you don't do some nasty things." I said. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Oh well...let's do it."

* * *

_3 hours later, in Daisuke's mind..._

"**Okay, I'm done!" **Rai said.

"Well that was quicker than expected. So what did you do?" I asked.

"**Oh, you'll know, soon enough..."** He said as we switched positions.

"Oh, I'm back-"I cut myself as an arrow flew right across my ear, hitting the wall behind me.

"Oh, so there you are Daisuke~" Rena appeared in front of me.

"R-Rena...san?" I can't get the feeling that she was really trying to hit me, especially since she's aiming at me.

"Oh~ Don't move there Daisuke so I can-"

"R-Rena-"

"KILL YOU, YOU JERK!" She used Phoenix Strike.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" I said as I narrowly avoided the skill that destroyed the wall behind me. I immediately started running at the hole created.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Rena said as she continued firing at me.

'Man, if she were a Grand Archer those arrows are definitely going to hit me!' I thought as I avoided the arrow being fired at me.

After a few minutes of running I managed to get away from her. I was gasping for air while trying to hide.

"Oh, there you are." A familiar voice said.

"Y-Yeah-"

"Oberon, Ophelia, grab him." Eve said. Immediately the two went and successfully grabbed me as I was a bit slow in moving.

"E-Eve...? What are you...?"

"Now then, time for your punishment."

"W-Wait! What did I do to you?!" I yelled as Eve was about to slap me.

"So you already forgot huh? Well then, let me remind you..."

"You did a lot of nasty pranks, like that time when you put a bucket of water on top of the door, and Rena got wet, causing all the guys, including you, to stare at her...bust..." The last part was quieter than the rest of the sentence as she touched her chest in embarrassment before continuing.

"You even called Rena an old hag. You mixed Aisha's books with some 'inappropriate' ones, and she is still in shock when you shattered her innocent mind. And you put a lot of strange things in my room, like this picture here of Chung." She blushed a bit as she showed me the picture while avoiding looking at it.

"What the hell?! Chung's naked here!" Eve nosebleed then flew a few feet backwards when I said that.

"Milady!" Oberon and Ophelia said at the same time as they loosened their hold on me, giving me a chance to escape.

* * *

_Back to the Present Time..._

I was still running around, trying to avoid the rest of the Elgang in town, as I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry..." I said as I look up to see who I ran into.

"Oi...Daisuke..." To find an angry Raven staring at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Y-Yo Raven, what's up?" I asked as I stood up.

"Everything's fine..." He said.

"I-Is that so? Then see you later-"He grabbed the collar of my shirt before I was able to move.

"Except you disturbing my tea break by switching sugar with salt and drawing on my face while I was sleeping...Which was quite important to me to relieve some stress...And now you're going to pay..."He said.

"A...Ahahahaha..." I laughed in despair as I screamed in my mind, 'WHAT DID YOU DO RAI?!'

'**Well, obviously I played some pranks on the Elgang.'** He said.

'And I'm going to die because you did that!' I said.

"Now then-"Raven was cut off as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Glad I made it in time." Ara said while huffing a bit.

"U-Um...did Rai do anything to you too?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" Ara asked.

"Y-Yeah...So did he?" I asked.

"No, he didn't. Well except for that one time in the bathroom while I was taking a bath and he..." She blushed as she said it.

"I see...Sorry about that..."

"So how did you know that it was Rai?" I asked.

"Well, you see, Yuuki-chan told me that you don't play pranks and it was always Rai who does." She said.

"I see. So Yuuki told you huh?" I said.

"Yes. That and...I just felt something was not right about you earlier." She said.

"Now then...how do I explain this to the rest?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Yuuki-chan and Elesis are already going around informing the rest that you were not the one responsible for the pranks. As far as I remember, they already informed Aisha, Elsword and Chung. Although, I feel sorry for Aisha though..." She said.

"Yeah but...she was bound to know sooner or later right?" I said while chuckling a bit.

"Hey! That's mean! ...But yeah, you have a point." She answered.

"Hey Rai..." I said.

'**Yes?' **He answered.

"It's time for my payback."

* * *

_Evening _(Daisuke's POV)

"**NO! STOP! NO MORE!" **Rai shouted.

"Nope! You are not going out of that room until you've finished watching 'Boku no Pico' 5 times. And besides, the girls are with you." I said while we boys are playing card games, along with Ren who I also summoned.

"Well then, let's continue the movie." Yuuki said, who had the movie in her phone which she brought with her when she came here.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

(? POV)

"You two seem to be enjoying." The figure said while looking at a mirror that shows the Elgang along with Daisuke and Yuuki.

"But then...The worse is coming closer. So until then, train your powers."

* * *

**A: And cut!**

**Rai: N-No more...**

**Daisuke: Well, that's what you get for trying to use me as a scapegoat for your pranks.**

**Aisha: And for showing me "those" books.**

**Eve: And for those pictures of Chung.**

**Raven: And for messing my tea.**

**A: Well, while they're on it, I'll now end this chapter. So actually, Rai managed to prank all the members of the Elgang, it's just that Yuuki managed to talk to some of them, with only Rena, Raven, Eve and Add the only ones who weren't told. And the reason why Add didn't chase Daisuke was because he-**

**Add: These are a lot of pictures of the girls.*perverted eyes***

**Elsword: Let me take a look...*perverted eyes***

**A: Yeah...Hey, let me have a look too! *perverted eyes* *cough* So until next time folks! Bye!**


	11. Omen

**A: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry if this chapter took quite some time. I had to go looking for ideas for a while.**

**Elsword: That and you were being la-mmph!**

**A: Now then, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Late at night (Daisuke's POV)

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked.

"Hi there!" A voice replied.

"Who are you? You seem different from that voice." He said as a figure of a person appeared in front of him.

"Hmmm? Oh right! I haven't told you my name yet! My name is Fianna. And yes, I wasn't the voice that talked to you last time. That was...I suppose I can say that it was the voice of someone I know." The voice said as a figure of dark haired girl very similar to someone I know.

"Oi, that's an awful joke. Why do you look like Yuuki too?!" I asked.

"I actually look like this." She said.

"Really….Yuuki and Ara are already confusing enough, and now you're going to make it even more complicated!" I said.

"Says the guy whose other personalities look like him too." She said while skipping around.

"Ugh….." I said. Then my face became serious and,

"Why are you here? Wait, before that, are we inside my mind?"

"Yes. And as for why I'm here. It's because I'm going to train you and the rest." She said.

"Train us? For what?"

"You'll know soon enough."

'I have a bad feeling about this…..' I thought.

* * *

_Later that morning…_

"And so that's it. We're going to climb a mountain."

"Yay! A field trip!" Ren said while jumping up and down.

"That's not exactly why we're going but…" I said. Suddenly, Yuuki pulled me and whispered,

"Are you sure we should trust that girl?" She asked.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice. Besides, she does seem to have good intentions." I said.

"Alright." She said.

"So this Fianna person, who is she?" Raven asked.

"I'm not really sure either. But she's the one who healed Yuuki's hand injury." I said.

"Hmmm….I guess we should go ahead and trust her. If what she says is true, then we do have to be ready for whatever may happen in the future. Besides…."

"Ara, look at this! It says that the mountain we're going is a popular tourist spot with beautiful scenery and great date spots!" Aisha exclaimed.

"I-Is that so?" Ara said, while trying to calm Aisha down.

"Want to go on a date with me Aisha?" Elsword asked.

"S-Sure….." Aisha said while trying to hide her blushing face.

"Well then, it's decided." Rena said.

"We're going to climb a mountain people!"

* * *

?(Fianna's POV)

"So they finally started moving huh? Well then, I suppose I'll have to prepare for their trip as well."

"Really though, do you seriously have to do that Fianna?" A girl with red hair said.

"Of course. It's about to strike that world, so we need to help them as much as possible."

"Fine. I'll leave it to you." She said as started walking away.

"Don't worry about it…." She paused then,

"Claire."

* * *

**Elsword: Man, why is it that short?!**

**A: Well, I just gotta do it.**

**Aisha: You didn't…**

**A: Oh yes I did.**

**Aisha: SERIOUSLY?!**

**A: What? It was originally supposed to be a crossover in the first place. What's the harm?**

**Ara: So then, it's with that upcoming anime in July?**

**A: Yes, and there's still more to come though.**

**A: To all readers, the first crossover will be with…..**

**Everyone except me: SEIREI TSUKAI NO BLADE DANCE.**

**A: *mentally fist pumps* Oh yeah! So anyway, till next chapter guys! See ya!**


End file.
